Kołysanka Czasu
by kirahvi
Summary: Harry cofa się w czasie. Przydzielony do Slytherinu za czasów Voldemorta musi uważać, aby jego tajemnica nie została odkryta. Ale co jeśli ktoś wie o nim więcej niż powinien? I dlaczego Tom Riddle okazuje się być całkiem normalnym nastolatkiem?
1. Chapter 1

Harry był niespokojny. To określenie najlepiej oddawało jego stan. Czuł, że coś nadchodzi. Coś wielkiego, co znów namiesza w jego życiu.

Gdyby jego najlepszy przyjaciel o tym usłyszał niewątpliwie wyśmiałby go mówiąc, by zapisał to w pracy domowej z Wróżbiarstwa. Jednak dla Harry'ego to wcale nie było zabawne. Podobne przeczucia miewał już kilkukrotnie. I nigdy za dobrze się nie kończyły.

Kiedy wieczorem usłyszał, że następnego dnia wracają do szkoły, wiedział, że to się zbliża. Wszyscy cieszyli się z powrotu do szkoły nieświadomi wyczuwanej przez młodego Gryfona katastrofy. Po radosnych, rodzinnych świętach Weasleyowie byli jeszcze bardziej pełni życia niż zwykle. Według Pottera w tej euforii rudzielce byliby w stanie zignorować nawet Voldemorta przed drzwiami wejściowymi.

W przeciwieństwie do Syriusza i Harry'ego.

Wydawało się, że im bliżej końca świąt tym bardziej z nich dwóch wycieka energia. Nie, żeby Harry miał jej wiele wcześniej. W końcu nazywanie go świrem przez całą magiczną społeczność dawało mu się we znaki niemal tak jak wizje Voldemorta. Jednak Syriusz...

Mężczyzna nie chciał być znów sam w olbrzymim domu. Brakowało mu towarzystwa, więc pobyt Weasleyów i Harry'ego był dla niego niczym najlepszy prezent gwiazdkowy. Nawet jeśli powodem ich pobytu w tym domu był zraniony członek rodziny, nic nie mogło zmniejszyć szczęścia zbiega z Azkabanu. Tupot stóp na schodach, dowcipy bliźniaków, a nawet krzyki nielubianej przez niego Molly Weasley napawały go radością. Oddałby wszystko by święta trwały dłużej a jego dom rodzinny był wypełniony ludźmi.

Harry nie potrafił sobie znaleźć miejsca w domu wypełnionym świąteczną radością jego ojca chrzestnego. Miał wrażenie, że gdziekolwiek by się nie pojawił ludzie patrzyli na niego podejrzliwie. Zupełnie jakby miał zamiar ich za moment zaatakować. Pokąsać niczym wąż z jego snu pana Weasleya.

Nawet wśród przyjaciół nie potrafił naprawdę ucieszyć się ze świąt. Widział ich zaniepokojone spojrzenia i to mu nie pomagało. Hermiona czasem notowała coś i Harry miał nieprzyjemne wrażenie, że robi notatki z jego zachowania.

Dochodziła północ, gdy Harry wybudził się z kolejnego koszmaru. Westchnął siadając na łóżku i próbował oddychać wolno, aby uspokoić szybkie bicie serca. Wiedział, że tej nocy już nie zaśnie. Nie potrafiłby.

Wysunął nogi z pościeli wiedząc, że nie musi pilnować się, by być cicho. Ron miał mocny sen i nawet Hardodziob nie byłby go w stanie obudzić. Na tyle spokojnie, na ile mógł po dręczącym go koszmarze, zawiązał buty i zabierając bluzę wiszącą na starym krześle wyszedł z pomieszczenia.

Gdy znalazł się na korytarzu poczuł chłód. Korytarze w domu jego chrzestnego były niemal tak chłodne jak te w Hogwarcie. Oparł się zatem o ścianę przy drzwiach ich sypialni i patrzył spod przymkniętych powiek na pożółkłą tapetę przed nim zatapiając się w otępieniu.

Nie wiedział ile tak stał, ale wiedział, że to nienajlepszy pomysł, jeśli Zakon ma zebranie w kuchni. Zawsze ktoś mógł wejść po schodach na górę, aby zabrać coś z pomieszczeń, gdzie trzymali mnóstwo papierów. A wtedy Harry musiałby się tłumaczyć i znów byłby nastawiony na ich spojrzenia - pełne niepokoju i współczucia.

Chciał tego uniknąć za wszelką cenę.

Postanowił zejść do salonu. To pomieszczenie wciąż nie było pozbawione niebezpiecznych przedmiotów, więc nie podejrzewał, aby ktoś miał zamiar tam wejść w środku nocy. A ludzie z Zakonu nie zostawiliby czegoś w miejscu, do którego wszyscy mogli wejść - dobrze wiedzieli, że Fred i George od razu by się do tego dorwali.

Harry usiadł w wielkim fotelu obok okna. Wzdłuż ściany naprzeciw niego stały wszystkie meble, które zostały uznane za niegroźne. Harry uśmiechnął się lekko na wspomnienie Rona podrywającego się z kanapy, która odgryzła mu wielką część spodni na wysokości tyłka. Od tamtej pory rudzielec wolał siedzieć na podłodze, co było powodem do żartów bliźniaków, którzy postanowili nie dać zapomnieć bratu o tym wydarzeniu.

Mimo brzydkiego obicia fotel, na którym siedział Harry, okazał się niebywale wygodny. Chłopiec poprawił się w nim podwijając nogi. Wtedy też poczuł jak coś go dźgnęło. Niemal natychmiast się wyprostował i spojrzał podejrzliwie na miejsce, gdzie to poczuł. Jednak nic tam nie było.

Zmarszczył brwi i zaczął macać fotel. Szorstkie obicie wydawało się jednak być idealnie równe. Zrezygnowany Harry uderzył w jeden podłokietnik ręką.

Łup!

Harry zaklął cicho. Nie spodziewał się, że część fotela po prostu odpadnie i zrobi taki hałas. Ale też nie spodziewał się, że wraz z tym z fotela wyleci też coś znacznie bardziej interesującego.

Harry podniósł złoty łańcuszek, który leżał teraz u jego stóp. Zdążył wyprostować się w tej samej chwili, kiedy usłyszał szczęk zamka w drzwiach. Gryfon schował szybko rękę za siebie chcąc ukryć przedmiot. Nawet jeśli ktoś go tu znajdzie, lepiej aby nie zobaczył znaleziska Harry'ego.

Jak na złość łańcuszek zaczepił się o sweter. Harry szarpnął i zobaczył jak stal uderza miękko w jego spodnie, a potem zaczyna się kręcić. Kiedy pokój zaczął się zmieniać przed jego oczami zrozumiał co trzymał w dłoni.

Zmieniacz czasu.

Chciał go puścić, ale wydawało się, że łańcuszek uczepił się jego dłoni z niebywałą mocą. Dopiero po chwili puścił, a Harry zorientował się, że salon Blacków wygląda wspaniale. Zupełnie jakby przeniósł się w inne miejsce.

Rozejrzał się. Piękne, potężne fotele obite skórą stały przy ścianach. Między nimi, w kącie, znajdowała się mała biblioteczka. Dalej znajdował się ten sam kominek, który Harry znał, lecz wyglądał znacznie lepiej niż Gryfon pamiętał. Nad kominkiem wisiał portret mężczyzny, który onieśmielał mimo tego, że spał. Wyglądał potężnie przez mięśnie, które odznaczały się w jego czarnych, prostych szatach. Ale nie to wzbudzało największy podziw Harry'ego. Dłonie czarodzieja wyglądały jakby mogły chwycić czyjąś głowę i ją zmiażdżyć.

Harry nie mógł się dłużej przyglądać, bo usłyszał czyjeś głosy na korytarzu. Wskoczył między fotele bez namysłu chowając się za jednym z nich.

\- Arcturusie, bądź poważny! - usłyszał damski głos.

Arcturus. Harry zmarszczył brwi. Skądś kojarzył to imię. Niewątpliwie brzmiało to jak imię Blacka, ale kim był dla Syriusza?

\- Będzie dobrze - zaśmiał się jakiś mężczyzna. Zapewne wspomniany Arcturus. - Kitku, więcej wina! - krzyknął. Harry usłyszał odchodzące kroki. Dopiero gdy kroki ucichły chłopak wyszedł zza foteli i cichutko otworzył drzwi.

Rozejrzał się na tyle ile mógł po korytarzu. Ciemnozielone ściany były oświetlone przez kinkiety. Pomiędzy kolejnymi kinkietami zauważył ramy obrazów. Czarne panele lśniły w tym świetle. Harry był zaskoczony. Prosty, ale stylowy. Ten korytarz nie wyglądał jak korytarz w domu Blacków. A przynajmniej nie ten, który Harry pamiętał.

Potrząsnął głową. Prawdopodobnie cofnął się w czasie. Albo to zły sen. Nieistotne co było prawdą. W obu przypadkach nie chciał aby ktoś go tu zobaczył. Nieważne ile się cofnął w czasie. Gdyby spotkał kogoś, kogo znał, miałby kłopoty. Musiał stąd wyjść.

Wydawało się, że wszyscy zgromadzili się w jednym pomieszczeniu i ktoś właśnie zaczął przemawiać, więc Harry nie tracił czasu tylko przemknął przez korytarz i dopadł do drzwi, za które szarpnął i wyskoczył na ulicę.

Zamarł. Słońce dopiero zachodziło i było gorąco. Tak, że Harry musiał zdjąć bluzę, którą miał na sobie. Ale i wtedy czuł, jak jego nogi pocą się przez panującą na dworze temperaturę.

\- Mamy… lato? - zapytał głupio w przestrzeń.

Kilkoro dzieci bawiło się nieopodal na ulicy. Harry przyjrzał się im, a nogi same poniosły go w ich stronę. Nie wyglądały jak normalne dzieci. Te ubrania…

Dzieci przerwały zabawę zauważając go. Nie wykonały żadnego ruchu, tylko obserwowały.

\- Ekhem… przepraszam - wydukał Gryfon czując się dziwnie pod spojrzeniami tych dzieci. - Który dzisiaj mamy? - zapytał.

Jedno dziecko drgnęło, zlustrowało go od góry do dołu, po czym…

\- MAAAAMOOOOO! - Wrzask był ogłuszający.

Harry zauważył, że w oknach poruszyły się firany i ujawniło kilka ciekawskich twarzy. Pod numerem trzynastym na Grimmauld Place otworzyły się drzwi i pojawiła się w nich potężna kobieta.

\- Ja ci zaraz dam! - krzyknęła. Miała wysoki głos, nieco skrzeczący, co przypominało Harry'emu ciotkę Petunię. - Ty łobuzie! Zaraz cię oduczę zaczepiać niewinne dzieci! - Kobieta zbliżała się ich stronę dziarsko wymachując miotłą trzymaną w dłoni.

Rozejrzał się.Nikogo poza nim i dzieciakami nie było na ulicy.

Otrząsnął się i zrozumiał. To na niego była ta miotła. Czym prędzej puścił się pędem wzdłuż ulicy. Nawet gdy skręcił w kolejną ulicę słyszał krzyki kobiety. Miała na tyle donośny głos, że i tam ludzie pojawiali się w oknach chcąc zobaczyć co zaburza spokój. Harry'emu kojarzyło się to z Privet Drive. Zatem biegł dalej, aby zniknąć z oczu tym wszystkim ludziom. Zwolnił dopiero gdy krzyki ucichły.

Oparł się o brudną ścianę starego budynku przy ruchliwej ulicy, aby złapać oddech i pomyśleć co dalej. _Myśl racjonalnie Harry. Co się stało?_ Cofnął się w czasie. _O ile?_ Rozejrzał się jakby coś miało mu podpowiedzieć. Wtedy zauważył słup ogłoszeniowy. Podszedł do niego czując jakby ziemia pod jego nogami się chwiała niebezpiecznie. Dopiero gdy stanął zrozumiał, że to nie ziemia, ale on się chwiał. Drżącymi dłońmi dotknął jednego z najnowszych ogłoszeń.

 _Z głębokim żalem zawiadamiamy, że dnia 15 maja 1942 roku odeszła ukochana żona, siostra, matka_

 _Catherine Smith_

 _przeżywszy 38 lat…_

Harry cofnął się w szoku. Umysł miał pusty, a jedyne co widział, gdy spoglądał w przód była data na nekrologu. 15 maja 1942 roku.

...maja 1942 roku…

...1942 roku…

...1942…

\- Chłopcze, wszystko w porządku? - ktoś chwycił go za ramię i obrócił w swoją stronę. Harry wyszarpnął się z tego uścisku i ruszył biegiem przed siebie. To sen. Musi się obudzić.

1942 nie znikało mu sprzed oczu gdy biegiem przemierzał kolejne ulice licząc, że wykończy się i się obudzi. Wystarczy, że zabraknie mu sił i…

Łup.

Przewrócił się zahaczając o krawężnik i padł na trawę. Usłyszał nieprzyjemny dźwięk pękającego szkła i poczuł trawę w nosie i smak ziemi w ustach. Wypluł ziemię licząc, że pozbędzie się w ten sposób tego smaku. Przewrócił się na plecy i dysząc ciężko po tak długim biegu podniósł jedną rękę i przetarł obolałą przez upadek twarz. Nie pomyślał jednak, że brudna od ziemi ręka spowoduje, że grudki ziemi wpadną mu w oczy. Przetarł je rękawem, upewniając się, że ten jest czysty.

Leżał tak przez dłuższą chwilę pozwalając aby oddech wrócił mu do normy. Dopiero wtedy poczuł zmęczenie i gorąco. Jednak musiał się skupić na ważniejszej rzeczy. Co teraz? Cofnął się w czasie o ponad 50 lat. Nie było tu niczego ani nikogo kogo by znał.

Dumbeldore. Wpadło mu do głowy. Mężczyzna powinien być w tych czasach. I z pewnością byłby w stanie jakoś mu pomóc. Tylko gdzie go szukać? W szkole? Harry wysilił pamięć, ale nie wiedział, kiedy dyrektor uczył i czy w ogóle to robił kiedykolwiek. Myśl o uczącym czegokolwiek Dumbeldorze była dla Harry'ego dziwna. Pozycja dyrektora pasowała do niego o wiele bardziej. Jednak Gryfon podejrzewał, że aby zostać dyrektorem trzeba być jednym z nauczycieli najpierw.

 _Zatem Hogwart_ , pomyślał. _Ale jak się tam dostać?_ Harry pomacał kieszenie, ale nie znalazł ani knuta w nich. _W sumie, czego się spodziewałem?_ pomyślał kwaśno. _Przecież nikt nie trzyma w piżamie pieniędzy._

Westchnął. Dlaczego to jemu zawsze musiało się coś przytrafiać?


	2. Chapter 2

Harry obudził się czując się dziwnie wygodnie. Nie czul drutów starego materaca wbijających mu się w ciało, ani wiatru, z którym toczył przez ostatnie dni walkę o cienki pled. Uśmiechnął się błogo i chciał przewrócić się na drugi bok, aby pogrążyć się dalej we śnie, gdy jego zmysły go zaalarmowały. W powietrzu czuć było zapach środków dezynfekujących i czegoś jeszcze, co drażniło jego nos. I choć nie miał wcale ochoty wstawać, zapach zaalarmował go na tyle, że niemal natychmiast podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej.

By z mimowolnym krzykiem opaść z powrotem na posłanie.

Spojrzał na swój brzuch, a raczej na kołdrę, która skrywała powód oślepiającego bólu. Podniósł ją nieco. Widok, który ujrzał nie napawał go radością. Był owinięty białym bandażem, który w kilku miejscach zaczął zabawiać się na różowo.

Drzwi otworzyły się z trzaskiem. Chłopak niemal od razu opuścił kołdrę i całą uwagę zwrócił na przybyłą osobę. Kobieta weszła do środka, ale zatrzymała się w połowie drogi do jego łóżka lustrując go uważnym spojrzeniem. Odwzajemnił jej się tym samym. Na pierwszy rzut oka Harry opisałby ją w trzech słowach: stara, niska, dystyngowana. Kilka, czarnych pasm włosów wysuwało się z jej lśniącego warkocza i okalało twarz, która zdradzała jej wiek. Strój składał się z białego płaszcza do połowy ud zapiętego pod szyję, oraz czarnych spodni. Od kobiety bił profesjonalizm i spokój, które jednak nie udzieliły się chłopakowi. Zmarszczył on brwi. Lekarz. Jeśli ona była lekarką, oznaczało to, że był w szpitalu.

 _Tylko dlaczego?_

Jakby wiedząc jakim torem idą jego myśli, kobieta odezwała się.

\- Jestem Anastazja McKinnon. Jesteśmy w św. Mungo, trafiłeś tu po wybuchu bomby tydzień temu.

Harry zmarszczył brwi. _Bomby?_ Wtedy obrazy wróciły do niego.

Kiedy zorientował się w swojej sytuacji postanowił poszukać Dumbeldore'a. Wiedział, że nie może ruszyć od razu do zamku - nie wiedział, czy mężczyzna tam jest, a poza tym, nie miał pieniędzy na jedzenie, nie wspominając o pieniądzach na pociąg do szkoły. Najłatwiejszym punktem zaczepienia byłyby najświeższe informacje, a tych nie miał jak zdobyć będąc w mugolskim świecie, z dala od Proroka Codziennego.

Właśnie. To było to.

Harry uśmiechnął się do siebie szeroko. Pokątna była magiczną ulicą, a Dziurawy Kocioł znajdował się w Londynie! W Dziurawym Kotle dowiedziałby się wszystkiego, czego potrzebował. Trwała wojna, więc nikogo by nie zdziwiło, gdyby nie orientował się w sytuacji - przecież mógł dopiero przybyć do kraju. Genialne.

Jednak plan nie był genialny, bo właściwie Harry wciąż go nie miał. Wymyślił tylko gdzie dotrzeć, ale nie wiedział wciąż jak to zrobić. Mimo że wiedział, że Dziurawy Kocioł jest w Londynie, nie pamiętał jak tam się dostać. Postanowił ruszyć się z miejsca. Siedząc niczego nie zauważy, a tak może mu się uda i trafi, choćby i przypadkiem, do swojego celu.

Mgliście pamiętał Londyn z czasu, gdy był tu po raz pierwszy z Hagridem, ale ten Londyn nawet w połowie nie pasował do tego z jego pamięci. Westchnął. Pięćdziesiąt lat, a on nie rozpoznał niczego. Coraz bardziej tracił nadzieję na znalezienie pubu i powodzenie swojej misji.

Zaczął doskwierać mu głód, kiedy słońce chyliło się ku zachodowi. Dopiero wtedy Harry pomyślał, że przyjdzie mu spać na ulicy. Nie miał pieniędzy aby wynająć pokój gdziekolwiek, a powrót do jedynego miejsca które znał w Londynie - Grimmauld Place - nie wchodził w grę. Usiadł na krawężniku bez nadziei na cokolwiek.

Bezmyślnie obserwował mijających go ludzi. Miasto było spokojniejsze, ale wyczuwał niepokój ludzi, którzy przechodzili obok niego. Z kamienicy, przy której usiadł, słyszał grające radio. Spiker właśnie podawał wieczorne wiadomości.

Wojna. Harry zapomniał, że trafił w lata, gdy w Europie miała miejsce druga wojna światowa. Pamiętał mgliście lekcje historii w podstawówce. Gdzieś w tym czasie, w którym się znajdował, miały miejsce bombardowania Londynu. Teraz nieco bardziej rozumiał zachowanie ludzi wokół niego.

Było już ciemno gdy postanowił poszukać miejsca, w którym uda mu się przenocować. Właściwie nie pamiętał jak znalazł się w ruinach, gdzie spędził tamtą noc. Ale nie spał. Nie potrafił zasnąć. Jego żołądek domagał się jedzenia. Więcej niż kilka liści, które postanowił zjeść nie wiedząc skąd wziąć jedzenie. Nawet zapicie tego wodą z fontanny (co było według Harry'ego głupie, ale konieczne) nie pomagało. Leżał na skrawku starego dywanu i patrzył w niebo przez dziurę w suficie. I obserwował tak niebo, a noc zamieniła się powoli w świt, kiedy już stwierdził, że nie ma po co tak leżeć i wstał. Nie czuł się najlepiej, ale nie mógł tu zostać.

Musiał coś zrobić. Chociaż znaleźć jedzenie.

Więc szedł. Szedł pustymi ulicami pogrążonego we śnie Londynu. Skręcił w Tottenham Court Road, gdzie chodziło nieco ludzi mimo wczesnej pory.

I wtedy to się stało. Usłyszał wybuch za sobą i jakby niewidzialna siła odrzuciła go do przodu. Uderzył głową w chodnik. Gdzieś na skraju jego świadomości tańczyły głośne krzyki ludzi. Mieszały się one z innymi, których nie rozpoznawał. Chciał wstać. Odwrócić się i dowiedzieć co się stało, ale jego ciało odmówiło mu posłuszeństwa. Usłyszał tylko kolejny huk, który wydawał się jednocześnie eksplodować w jego głowie.

A potem była tylko ciemność.

\- Chłopcze?

Harry wzdrygnął czując dłoń na swoim ramieniu.

\- Nie bój się. Chciałam zapytać jak masz na imię. Muszę wiedzieć co wpisać w papiery - powiedziała do niego spokojnie kobieta. Jej oczy uważnie śledziły jego reakcje.

\- Św. Mungo - powtórzył głucho nazwę szpitala, którą powiedziała. Był w magicznym szpitalu. Ale coś mu nie pasowało.

\- Tu się znajdujemy. Ale pytałam o twoje imię.

Przyjrzał jej się uważnie.

\- Czy Uzdrowiciele nie noszą żółto-zielonych szat? - zapytał przypominając sobie swoją wizytę wraz z przyjaciółmi, gdy odwiedzali ukąszonego przez węża pana Weasleya.

\- Noszą - kobieta przytaknęła z małym uśmiechem. Harry'emu wpadło do głowy że wyglądała wtedy znacznie młodziej. - Pracuję w mugolskim szpitalu, zatem dla pozorów ubieram się jak oni. Trafiłeś do mojego szpitala. Od razu zauważyłam, że jesteś czarodziejem - wyjaśniła. - Dobrze? Zatem powiesz mi jak masz na imię?

Imię. Potrzebował imienia.

\- Ron - powiedział pierwsze imię, jakie mu przyszło do głowy. Nie mógł podać swojego. Absolutnie nie mógł tego zrobić.

\- Ron…?

\- Ron Granger.

 _Wybacz Ron. Wybacz Hermiono. Pożyczę wasze dane osobowe._

\- Co z twoimi rodzicami? Jak się z nimi skontaktować? - Uzdrowicielka kontynuowała pytania.

\- Nie żyją. - Tym razem nie musiał kłamać.

\- Twój opiekun? - Harry milczał. - Rozumiem. Zatem jesteś sierotą, bez opiekuna. Powinnam powiadomić sierociniec - wzięła teczkę z szafki obok łóżka. Harry był zaskoczony. Nie zauważył jej tam.

\- Nie. Proszę mnie po prostu wypuścić stąd.

\- Jesteś moim pacjentem - powiedziała otwierając teczkę i wpisując coś do niej. - W dodatku chorujesz. Nie mogę cię wypuścić - Spojrzała na niego znad teczki na chwilę przerywając pisanie. - Rozumiem twój niepokój - dodała łagodniej. - W tych czasach wiele dzieci zostaje sierotami. Nie dość, że ta mugolska wojna, to jeszcze Grindelwald robi swoje. Okropne czasy - pokręciła głową. _Zaiste, okropne,_ pomyślał Harry. Tkwił w przeszłości i miał trafić do sierocińca. To niezbyt dobrze rokowało na jego na przyszłość. - Na razie tu zostaniesz. Pomyślę, co z tobą zrobić, jak wyzdrowiejesz - westchnęła cicho zamykając teczkę.

Harry też odetchnął. Wychodziło na to, że na razie był bezpieczny w magicznym miejscu.

Dni mijały jeden za drugim. Kilka dni picia obrzydliwych mikstur podawanych mu przez różne osoby później Harry stanął na nogi pierwszy raz. Według słów Uzdrowiciela, który pomagał Uzdrowicielce prowadzącej go, musiał jeszcze zostać na trochę w szpitalu. Nie narzekał. Miał jedzenie i łóżko. Nie miał zamiaru być niewdzięczny. Wolał niewiele prywatności za to, niż spanie pod gołym niebem po raz kolejny.

Nie miał ochoty myśleć o wyjściu ze szpitala, zwłaszcza po tym, gdy spotkał starszego od niego chłopaka na korytarzu w szpitalu. Okazało się, że są w podobnej sytuacji. Dzieciak miał na imię John i stracił oboje rodziców po ataku Grindelwalda. Sam wyszedł z tego z połamanymi żebrami i kilkoma innymi ranami. Został sam na świecie.

Odkąd Harry poznał Johna trzy dni wcześniej dużo czasu spędzali razem. Do tego dnia. Wtedy John przyznał się mu, że się boi. Opowiedział mu o tym, że coraz częściej niepełnoletni będący w sierocińcach są zaciągani do wojska. Niezależnie czy byli magiczni czy nie, sierocińce często stosowały tą taktykę, aby zdobyć więcej pieniędzy, bo nieważne gdzie był ich wychowanek, jeśli był ich wychowankiem rząd im dawał pieniądze na wychowanie. A że wojsko kształciło przejmując koszty wyżywienia na siebie, sierocińce uwielbiały przyjmować kolejnych chłopców zdolnych do walki.

Wtedy Harry wrócił do siebie i spędził noc śniąc koszmary o wojnie. Nie była to dobra noc i chłopak czuł się koszmarnie rano, gdy w końcu ponownie odwiedziła go uzdrowicielka, ta sama, którą widział pierwszego dnia.

Anastazja szła korytarzem zmierzając w kierunku jednej z sal. Wtedy usłyszała dwie uczennice swojego kolegi, które rozmawiały o czymś.

\- Uroczy dzieciak, co? - zachichotała jedna z nich. Uzdrowicielka zastanawiała się, czy nagle w szpitalu jest mniej pracy, że mają na to czas, czy zostaną po godzinach aby zrobić wszystko, co miały przydzielone. Za jej czasów nie było nawet chwili gdzie można było odetchnąć z ulgą.

 _Może dlatego mówią, że coraz mniej jest prawdziwych Uzdrowicieli_ , pokręciła głową z niesmakiem.

\- Uzdrowiciel McKinnon. Dzień dobry. - Kilka osób przywitało się z nią i czasem przystanęła rozmawiając z nimi chwilę. Temat zawsze był jeden, na ustach wszystkich, więc kiedy trafiła do celu swojej podróży uśmiechnęła się lekko wchodząc do sali.

\- Dzień dobry, Ron - przywitała się. Czarnowłosy dzieciak podniósł głowę znad książki i uśmiechnął się do niej niepewnie. - Widzę, że okręciłeś sobie wokół palca cały mój zespół oraz kilku innych uzdrowicieli - powiedziała rozbawiona. Dzieciak zarumienił się niemal od razu. Musiała przyznać, że był czarujący. Nawet ona, stara wiedźma musiała przyznać, że rzadko spotykało się takie dzieci.

\- Są mili dla mnie - powiedział obronnie.

\- W to nie wątpię. Idąc tu nasłuchałam się o biednych uroczych dzieciakach, które miały nieszczęście trafić na bombę w środku Londynu - wyraźnie się z niego naśmiewała przyjacielskim tonem. Chłopak uśmiechnął się nieco pewniej. - Chyba nawet znam jednego takiego, co to ma takie doświadczenia. Na szczęście ten jeden dzieciak szybko zdrowieje.

Uśmiech zgasł jak zdmuchnięta świeczka. Anastasia dobrze wiedziała co to oznaczało. Nie urodziła się wczoraj. Słyszała co się dzieje z czarodziejskimi sierotami w mugolskim świecie i nie wątpiła, że on też o tym słyszał.

\- Co ze mną będzie? Przyszła pani mnie wypisać? - zapytał. Niepokój wylewał się z jego głosu.

Przysunęła sobie krzesło koło jego łóżka. Zwykle unikała siedzenia na nich, ale była zmęczona, a i wieści dla chłopca miała nieciekawe.

\- Do okazu zdrowia wciąż ci jeszcze trochę brakuje - rozwiała jego niepokój. - Zostaniesz tu kilka dni.

Ron ( _cóż za niepasujące imię_ , pomyślała) rozluźnił się nieco.

\- Ale niedługo będziesz musiał opuścić szpital. Rozmawiałam ze znajomym zajmującym się czarodziejskimi sierotami. Podpytał dla mnie ludzi w Ministerstwie, ale obawiam się, że przez ostatnie ataki na czarodziejskie wioski jest długa kolejka dzieci do przygarnięcia. Byłam też u mojego przyjaciela, Armanda, który opiekuje się już kilkoma sierotami. Ale w obecnej chwili wraz z żoną spodziewają się kolejnego potomka. W tej sytuacji nie chcą porywać się na opiekę nad kolejnym dzieckiem. Wspierają finansowo cały projekt, ale nie mogą zrobić nic więcej.

Chłopiec słuchał jej uważnie.

\- Zatem sierociniec - powiedział przygnębionym tonem.

\- Jest jeszcze jedna opcja, nie do końca legalna jednak - wyjęła szybko różdżkę i rzuciła zaklęcia na pomieszczenie.

\- Jaka opcja? - jasnozielone oczy zaświeciły nadzieją niczym znane Anastazji z sali operacyjnej lampy.

\- Mam dom w Hogsmeade. Jest on nowy, absolutnie surowy, ale przez to ile pracuję nie mogę się zająć remontem. Potrzebuję kogoś, kto się tym zajmie. W zamian za to możesz mieszkać u mnie - powiedziała. Dzieciak wyglądał na skołowanego.

\- Mam wyremontować pani dom? - zapytał zdumiony.

\- Raczej zamówić co trzeba, zatrudnić ludzi i czuwać nad tym jak pracują. Mnie nie ma w domu, a nie lubię wpuszczać do niego obcych ludzi żeby pałętali się tam jak psy spuszczone ze smyczy. Nie chcę, by ten dom się zawalił za parę dni - wyjaśniła spokojnie. Widziała, jak chłopiec przyswaja do siebie jej propozycję, ale uważała, że nie ma nic do stracenia.

\- Ale mnie pani chce wpuścić - powiedział cicho.

\- Nie masz domu, a ja nie mam jak wyremontować swojego. Myślę, że to dobra wymiana. - Uniosła brwi na widok jego niepewnej miny. - Zatem?

\- Zgadzam się.


	3. Chapter 3

Dochodziła pierwsza, gdy Harry zrobił sobie przerwę i rozsiadł się pod dużym dębem. Słońce grzało tego dnia niemiłosiernie i musiał kolejny raz przerywać prace w ogrodzie, aby się ochłodzić.

Chłopiec rozejrzał się po ogrodzie, w którym dokonał olbrzymich zmian. Gdy przybył tu ogród był zarośnięty i właściwie oprócz chwastów znajdowały się tu dwa drzewa - to pod którym właśnie siedział, oraz mała, podniszczona choineczka. Obecnie w ogrodzie był szkielet altany, której kolumny wkrótce miały być owinięte winoroślami. Do altany prowadziła ścieżka wysypana kamykami. Po jej prawej stronie rosły niewielkie krzewy białych róż.

Pod oknami domu Harry zasadził piękne, barwne kwiaty, a od strony kuchni było też nieco jadalnych roślin. Miał w planach posadzić jeszcze nieco składników eliksirów, za przyzwoleniem gospodyni.

W samym domu od dwóch tygodni remont szedł pełną parą. Niemal cały dół był już urządzony - kuchnia, salon, przedpokój a także gabinet Uzdrowicielski. Harry słysząc o planie stworzenia gabinetu był przerażony, ale jak się okazało - całkowicie bezpodstawnie. Gabinet był prosty - kilka szafek, biurko, leżanka. Anastazja lubiła minimalizm w miejscu pracy, czego dowiedział się po tym, gdy odkrył drzwi do piwnicy, które nie zwracały na siebie uwagi w kącie kuchni. Uzdrowicielka pozwoliła mu tam wejść ze sobą pewnego dnia, gdy obmawiali co potrzebne będzie w gabinecie. Był pod wrażeniem tego, jak przyjaźnie potrafiło wyglądać podziemne laboratorium eliksirów. Beżowe i ciemnobrązowe meble, fascynujące przyrządy na półkach… Harry miał wrażenie, że tak naprawdę nigdy nie miał nic wspólnego z eliksirami.

Na szczęście nie musiał kupować składników do eliksirów. Tym zajmowała się skrzatka, którą Harry poznał już drugiego dnia. Skrzatka, jak miała zwykle w zwyczaju, o dziewiątej zjawiała się w kuchni po listę zakupów zostawioną przez jej panią. Gdy zobaczyła w domu Harry'ego zaatakowała go i sprowadziła do Anastazji tłumacząc, że w domu jest złodziej. Gdy sprawa się wyjaśniła Tama i Harry żyli w spokoju - on wiedział, żeby zostawiać jej listę zakupową, ona natomiast miała robić swoje.

Skrzatka była jednak nieco niezadowolona, ponieważ zakupy zwykle ograniczały się do składników eliksirów, a wszystko przez pacjentów jej pani. Gdy zrobili już gabinet Anastazja zaczęła przyjmować wieczorami i weekendami pacjentów. Najczęściej byli to starsi ludzie z sąsiedztwa. Harry nie wiedział ile ludzi mieszka w wiosce dopóki nie zaczęli przychodzić oni do domu Uzdrowicielki. Gdy starsze kobiety dowiadywały się o tym, że Harry pracuje dla Anastazji i u niej mieszka, zaczęły przynosić ciasta i inne słodycze, gdy przychodziły na wizytę. Zdarzało się też, że zapraszały go na obiad. Harry zawsze grzecznie odmawiał. Zachwycone jego manierami zaczęły przynosić mu obiady do domu. Gdy chłopiec siadał ze swoją gospodynią do posiłków często mówił, że jedzenia wystarczyłoby dla całej armii. Anastazja śmiała się, że w takim razie kuchnia jest im całkowicie niepotrzebna.

I tak minęły dwa tygodnie. Harry wypracował swoją rutynę. Najpierw sprawdzał informację od Anastazji, potem, jeśli czegoś potrzebowała, dopisywał to do listy zakupowej wraz z rzeczami, których potrzebowała wynajęta ekipa remontowa. Następnie jadł śniadanie w ogrodzie i wymyślał plan do zrobienia na ten dzień. Do południa pracował w ogrodzie, z przerwami na rozmowę z sąsiadami odwiedzającymi go w celu zapisania się na wizytę, potem szedł kontrolować pracę w domu - panowie zwykle zjawiali się około dziesiątej. Robił to jeszcze raz, pod koniec ich pracy i konsultował z nimi postępy. Potem zwykle szedł na bazarek, gdzie kupował Proroka Codziennego dla Anastazji. Kobieta nie lubiła sów i unikała ich jeśli mogła, a Harry lubił wyjść z domu choć na chwilę. Zwykle podczas swojej wyprawy chłopiec zahaczał jeszcze o kilka innych sklepów aby obejrzeć wystawy.

Potem wracał i przygotowywał obiad. Kwadrans po piątej zwykle pojawiała się Anastazja. Wtedy rozmawiali. Zwykle on opowiadał pierwszy o postępach w remoncie, a potem ona wspominała ciekawsze przypadki w pracy, lub gdy takich nie było, rozmawiali o różnych rzeczach, nawet o nauce. Z racji profesji Anastazji rozmowa często dotyczyła eliksirów, ale i o runach czy nawet obronie przed czarną magią kobieta miała sporą wiedzę.

Po obiedzie albo rozmawiali o tym, co trzeba kupić do domu, albo wykładali rzeczy. Zdarzało się też, że siadali w salonie na jedynym meblu który tam stał (a była nim sofa) i zajmowali się sobą - Anastazja czytała Proroka lub inne gazety, a Harry czytał książki, które mu podarowała.

Gdy kobieta zajmowała się pacjentami Harry zwykle czytał Proroka Codziennego. Dzięki gazecie dowiedział się jak wygląda aktualna sytuacja w magicznej Anglii i raczej nie był zachwycony. Grindelwald szalał bardziej niż mógł to sobie wyobrażać. Nikt nie wiedział czego mężczyzna właściwie chce, oprócz większej mocy. A jego ofiarami padali wszyscy. Sterroryzował całą Anglię, a i bez tego mugolska wojna dawała się czarodziejom we znaki.

McKinnon rozmawiała z nim pewnego razu o wojnie i o swoich pacjentach. Przyjmowała ich za darmo, o czym Harry dobrze wiedział. Większość tych ludzi była zbyt stara i zbyt schorowana by iść do pracy, a nie były to bogate rodziny, często jeszcze mieli wnuki na utrzymaniu. Wielu sąsiadów straciło już swoje dzieci w wojnie i żyli tylko dla wnucząt, które na razie były bezpieczne w szkole. Ale nie wszystkie. Harry kojarzył pana Arnolda, który zawsze na wizyty zabierał ze sobą swoją wnuczkę. Czteroletnia Elizabeth była nieśmiałym, blondwłosym aniołkiem o błękitnych oczkach. Czarodziej stracił dwoje swoich dzieci, a mała dziewczynka straciła nie tylko rodziców, ale też dwoje rodzeństwa. Nie mieli już nikogo oprócz siebie, więc mężczyzna nie pozwalał aby dziecko było z dala od niego.

Zatem na czas wizyty pana Arnolda Harry zajmował się Elizabeth. Czasem jej czytał, a czasem rysowali coś. Właściwie to ona rysowała i zawsze to samo. Swoją rodzinę w zieleni. Wtedy chłopiec zrozumiał, że musiała być świadkiem tego co się stało.

Ale nigdy nie zapytał o to ani pana Arnolda, ani Anastazji, która z pewnością wiedziała co się stało. Pamiętał drugą wizytę pana Arnolda z małą Liz. Było już późno, więc dziewczynka zasnęła na materacu podczas gdy Harry czytał jej ulubioną bajkę. Wtedy drzwi do gabinetu otworzyły się, a że znajdowały się one naprzeciw salonu, który drzwi jeszcze nie posiadał, widać było co się dzieje w pomieszczeniu. Pan Arnold zamarł wtedy w pół kroku. Po chwili otrząsnął się i bez słowa podszedł, wziął dziewczynkę na ręce i ruszył w kierunku wyjścia. Jedyne co było słychać to jego kroki odbijające się echem w wciąż pustym pomieszczeniu.

Przy drzwiach zatrzymał się i powiedział tylko do Anastazji.

\- Sprawdź.

I wyszedł.

Wtedy Anastazja zaprosiła Harry'ego do swojego gabinetu. Nie bywał w pomieszczeniu odkąd tylko ukończyli wszystkie prace remontowe z nim związane. Wszedł i stanął niedaleko drzwi niepewien czego się spodziewać.

Kobieta natomiast usiadła za biurkiem. Wtedy Harry zauważył, że pomimo tego ile rzeczy robiła w ciągu dnia, jak dziarska była, też miała już swój wiek i zmęczenie wkradało się na jej twarz w takie wieczory jak ten.

\- Chodziłeś do szkoły? - zapytała nie tracąc czasu.

\- Uczyłem się w domu - skłamał. Nie mógł zdradzić jej prawdy.

\- Ale nie jesteś pełnoletni. Kiedy przestałeś się uczyć? Jak dawno ostatni raz czarowałeś?

Zamyślił się.

\- Około miesiąca temu - odpowiedział z wahaniem. Był zaskoczony, że dopiero gdy wspomniała o czarach zauważył brak różdżki. Nie brakowało mu magicznego patyka w czasie gdy przebywał w tym domu. - O co chodzi? - zapytał niepewnie. Anastazja obserwowała go w milczeniu.

\- Arnold zauważył coś dziwnego - wyjawiła mu po dłuższej chwili. - Gdy nad tym teraz myślę, dochodzę do wniosku, że miał rację.

\- Z czym miał rację?

Nie zganiła go za tak bezpośrednie pytanie, co uznał za zły objaw.

\- Twoja magia szukając punktu ujścia wplotła się w osłony domu.

Harry zamrugał.

\- Osłony domu? Nie rozumiem.

\- Każdy dom strzegą osłony. Od właściciela zależy czy są one ustanowione umyślnie, czy samoistnie, a także jak silne są i jaki typ reprezentują - wyjawiła mu mentorskim tonem, który znał z tych kilku wieczorów, które spędzili w laboratorium w piwnicy warząc eliksiry. - Naturalnie, ustawiłam silniejsze zaklęcia ochronne, jak wszyscy w tych czasach. Wiem kto i kiedy przebywa w domu. A także intruz zostałby natychmiast oszołomiony. A przynajmniej tak było w założeniach.

Zamilkła na chwilę i nakazała gestem aby usiadł na krześle na przeciw biurka, a sama wyjęła coś z szuflady. Dopiero potem kontynuowała.

\- Arnold powiedział mi, że dziś poczuł zmianę w barierach. To normalne. Im dłużej się mieszka, tym mocniejsze są osłony domostwa. O domach, które są zamieszkiwane przez wiele pokoleń rodziny mówi się, że są fortecami nie do zdobycia. Nawet jeśli są domkiem takim jak ten. Magia rodziny wnika w ściany i ziemię, chroniąc dom i jego mieszkańców przed potencjalnym niebezpieczeństwem. Zatem byłam nieco zdziwiona, że wyczuł zmianę. Nie mieszkam tu długo, ani też nie spędziłam w tym domu tak wiele czasu, by bariera tak znacznie się wzmocniła. Nawet jeśli Arnold jest wrażliwy na ten rodzaj magii, ten skok nie powinien być tak zauważalny.

Podniosła się i okrążyła biurko, stając przed Harrym. Wyciągnęła w jego stronę buteleczkę z przeźroczystą cieczą.

\- Wypij to - poprosiła. Zrobił to bez słowa. Przez chwilę czuł na języku smak truskawki, ale ten szybko zaniknął.

\- Co to było?

\- Pytasz dopiero gdy połknąłeś? - uśmiechnęła się. - Nic niebezpiecznego. To test magiczny, aby sprawdzić co się dzieje z twoją magią.

\- Co to oznacza?

\- Zaraz się dowiesz.

I po chwili faktycznie się dowiedział. Zaświecił delikatnym, srebrnym światłem. Obserwował swoją prawą dłoń świecącą znacznie jaśniej od lewej z zaskoczeniem rejestrując, że jego nogi są niemal tak jasne jak ta dłoń.

\- Ron, pozwól ze mną - usłyszał głos i z zaskoczeniem zarejestrował, że kobieta stała w drzwiach. Podszedł do niej i zamarł.

Cały przedpokój, a także schody oświetlało srebrne światło, które wydawało się świecić zewsząd. Świeciły ściany, schody, drzwi i podłoga, a nawet powietrze wydawało się mienić srebrnym blaskiem.

Zauroczony przeszedł do salonu, a dalej do kuchni. Oba pomieszczenia również były skąpane w srebrzystej łunie, ale to nie one zachwycały najbardziej, tylko ogród. Ogród, który nie tylko lśnił, lecz wydawał się być srebrny w całości.

Już miał wyjść na zewnątrz, ale został złapany za ramię i posadzony przy stole, a zasłony nagle zakryły okna i odcięły większość srebrnego blasku. Chwilę później cały blask zanikł.

\- Co to było? - zapytał oszołomiony. Ale mimo oszołomienia zauważył napięcie rysujące się na twarzy Anastazji.

\- To, mój drogi, był początek naszych kłopotów.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry wytarł się fioletowym, puszystym ręcznikiem. Od wypicia przez niego eliksiru, od którego wszystko stało się srebrne na moment, minął tydzień. Tydzień, w ciągu którego dużo się zmieniło.

Anastazja coraz więcej czasu spędzała w domu. Od rana do piętnastej była w mugolskim szpitalu, gdzie pracowała, a potem wracała do domu i nie wychodziła. Przestała też pracować w weekendy. Przyjmowała tyle pacjentów co zwykle, a przez resztę czasu siedziała w sypialni lub zajmowała się domem. Harry zatem nie miał wiele do roboty i postanowił poszukać pracy dodatkowej. Udało mu się zatrudnić w małym sklepie zoologicznym na obrzeżach wioski.

Praca ta była przyjemna, bowiem rzadko kto przychodził do sklepu, więc spędzał czas w otoczeniu zwierząt, międzyczasie czytając o nich książki. Dopiero pracując w tym miejscu Harry zrozumiał jak fascynujące są magiczne stworzenia. Z odpowiednim podejściem, żadne z nich nie było dla niego groźne. To było odświeżające po lekcjach Opieki nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami prowadzonymi przez Hagrida. Nawet Hardodziob, choć był wspaniały, był niebezpiecznym stworzeniem.

Najlepiej dogadywał się z dość sporym, ale leniwym wężem. Rozmowy z gadem pozwoliły mu też nauczyć się używania wężomowy. Nauczył się świadomie korzystać z języka węży, zaczął odróżniać kiedy syczy, a kiedy używa angielskiego. Choć w jego uszach brzmiały podobnie, różniły się nieco i zaczynał wyczuwać te subtelności.

Harry lubił też sowy. Pewnego sobotniego popołudnia, gdy rozmawiał ze swoim ulubionym wężem, przyszedł pracownik poczty z chorą sową. Piękna biała sowa śnieżna przypominała Gryfonowi jego ukochaną Hedwigę.

\- W czym mogę pomóc? - zapytał Harry spoglądając na rudego mężczyznę wnoszącego klatkę z sową przez próg. Sowa zahuczała słabo.

\- Jest Tim? Mam sprawę do niego - powiedział człowiek kiwając w stronę klatki.

\- Przekaże mu wszystko jak wróci - obiecał Harry spokojnie. - Pracuję dla niego.

\- Ach. To ty jesteś tym chłopakiem - uśmiechnął się do niego. Przekrzywił przy tym głowę a jego rude włosy zafalowały w świetle lampy wiszącej u sufitu pomieszczenia.

\- Tym chłopakiem? - Harry przesunął się na krześle czując się niekomfortowo przyszpilony przez oczy tego człowieka, które przyglądały mu się uważnie.

\- Moja matka chodzi na wizyty do Uzdrowicielki McKinnon - wyjaśnił mu. - Opowiadała mi o tobie. Słyszałem też że podjąłeś tu pracę w związku z końcem remontu domu lady McKinnon.

Harry kiwnął głową.

\- Co z tą sową? - zapytał kiedy człowiek zamilkł.

Mężczyzna otrząsnął się jakby z transu i spojrzał na klatkę, gdzie ptak schował swój łebek pod skrzydło.

\- Kiedy wróciła do nas była już w takim stanie - wyjaśnił biznesowym tonem. - Chcemy wiedzieć co jej dolega i jak ją wyleczyć. Powiedz grubemu Timowi, że lepiej jak zrobi to jak najszybciej. Koszty jak zwykle.

Postawił klatkę przed ladą, wytarł dłonie w spodnie i wyszedł rzucając krótkie "Miłego wieczoru". Harry spojrzał za mężczyzną, po czym spojrzał na węża obok którego siedział cały czas.

\- Dziwny człowiek - syknął pod nosem.

\- Pachniał smakowitymi myszami - odpowiedział mu sennie gad.

Tego człowieka spotkał jeszcze raz, gdy trwała wycieczka do Hogsmeade z Hogwartu, a on poszukiwał Dumbledore'a. Szedł główną ulicą, wyjątkowo gwarną w porównaniu do zwykłego dnia w wiosce. Widział barczystego mężczyznę, który dyskutował cicho o czymś z idącą obok niego kobietą. Sięgała mu zaledwie do ramienia.

Harry udawał, że niby przypadkiem przechodzi obok, rozglądając się wokół.

\- Biedne dziecko - powiedziała czarownica. - Paskudne czasy, mówię ci Pollusie. Horacy ostatnio mi mówił, że częściej warzy eliksir uspokajający niż cokolwiek innego. Takie czasy! - pokręciła głową ze smutkiem.

Harry poszedł dalej. _Zaiste, paskudne czasy_ , pomyślał mając w pamięci artykuł z porannego Proroka na temat masakry w mieście zamieszkanym przez kilka czarodziejskich rodzin.

Wszedł do Trzech mioteł, które nie zmieniły się za wiele. Zamówił piwo kremowe i usiadł w kącie pomieszczenia. Było dość tłoczno i głośno, ale nie przeszkadzało to mu.

Hogwart, pomyślał. Odzwyczaił się od myśli, że powinien się uczyć. A jednak wciąż był niepełnoletni. W dodatku nie miał nawet różdżki. I choć jej brak nie doskwierał mu jakoś mocno, zwłaszcza w domu Uzdrowicielki, która go przygarnęła, to nie mogło tak być. Grindelwald szalał, a on, Harry, był nieuzbrojony. Poza tym remont dobiegał już końca i musiał zaplanować co dalej. Nie wiedział, czy uda mu się złapać gdzieś Dumbledore'a, a jeśli nawet, to czy mężczyzna mu uwierzy.

Harry westchnął cicho nad swoim piwem, kiedy przy sąsiednim stoliku ktoś usiadł.

\- Wciąż nic - powiedział jeden z mężczyzn. Harry przyjrzał im się kątem oka. Wyglądali na Aurorów. _Być może zabezpieczają uczniów Hogwartu._

\- Szef będzie wściekły - powiedział jego sąsiad. Przeczesał palcami swoje czarne, rozczochrane włosy. Harry przyjrzał mu się uważnie i szybko się odwrócił, a jego serce zaczęło bić jak szalone. Potter. Z pewnością Potter. Gdyby nie wiedział lepiej, Harry podejrzewałby, że właśnie spotkał swojego ojca.

 _Los mnie nienawidzi_ , pomyślał próbując się uspokoić. Ze wszystkich miejsc na ziemi akurat tu musiał być jakiś Potter?

-... uzdrowicielski test - dobiegły go słowa ze stolika obok. Skupił się na tym, o czym mówili. Zaintrygowało go.

\- Nie wiem kto w tych czasach może być tak głupi aby robić magiczne testy tak otwarcie. Przecież to czyste pchanie się pod różdżkę Czarnego Pana.

Harry drgnął. Magiczny test? Czy to nie takich słów użyła Anastazja, kiedy kazała mu wypić tamten eliksir? Ten Auror stwierdził, że to szaleństwo. To dlatego coraz więcej czasu spędzała w domu?

Jego myśli pędziły. Wstał od stolika i szybkim krokiem wyszedł z gospody. Musiał jak najszybciej się dowiedzieć prawdy. Czy coś jej groziło przez ten eliksir, który mu podała?

Wpadł do domu i ujrzał zaskoczoną Anastazję stojącą w salonie, przy biblioteczce.

\- Ron - uśmiechnęła się lekko. - Myślałam, że poszedłeś do wioski?

\- Co to był za eliksir, który kazałaś mi zażyć i dlaczego siedzisz w domu? - zapytał prosto z mostu.

Uśmiech zniknął z twarzy kobiety a zastąpiła go powaga.

\- Wiesz. - Nie pytała, stwierdziła. Harry/Ron przytaknął sztywno. - Usiądź.

Usiadł na kanapie a ona zajęła fotel. Zaplotła dłonie na kolanach.

\- Ten eliksir pokazywał twoją magię. Gdzie jest. jak silna jest. Nie spodziewałam się takiego efektu - przyznała. - Pracuję już długo i muszę przyznać, to było zaskakujące. Tak silna magia jest nieczęsta. Zwłaszcza związana z miejscem.

Chłopak przyjrzał się czarownicy. Choć pozornie była spokojna wyczuwał w niej jakiś niepokój. Chciał ją o to zapytać, kiedy ponownie się odezwała.

\- Spędzam więcej czasu w domu aby wzmocnić bariery. To konieczne. Tak jak to, co zaraz ci pokażę. Chodź za mną.

Wstała i ruszyła do wyjścia. Harry od razu poszedł jej śladem. Weszli na piętro, a następnie do łazienki. Wtedy podeszła do okna i stuknęła trzy razy w kafelek przy oknie. Ten odsunął się i ukazał dziurę w ścianie, a w niej sakiewkę. Harry spojrzał na Anastazję, która patrzyła na niego.

\- Gdyby coś się wydarzyło zabierz je i uciekaj. Poradzisz sobie - uśmiechnęła się do niego.

\- Ale…

\- Nie mówię, że coś się stanie. Ale wiesz jakie mamy czasy - spojrzała za okno, gdzie powoli zachodziło słońce. Harry poczuł jak przechodzi przez niego fala niepokoju.

\- Nie mogę.

\- Możesz, dziecko, i to zrobisz.

Podeszła do niego i spojrzała mu w oczy, kładąc dłonie na jego ramionach.

\- Cieszę się, że tu jesteś. Naprawdę jestem szczęśliwa, że mogłam ci pomóc i ty pomogłeś mi.

Rozległo się bzyczenie. Osłony domu dawały znać, że ktoś je właśnie przekroczył.

\- Zdaje się, że mam pacjenta - poklepała go po ramionach, po czym wyminęła go i wyszła. Harry stał tam dalej, patrząc na niepozorny kafelek, który tkwił na swoim miejscu. Nawet głosy z dołu nie obchodziły go tak bardzo.

Miał wybór. Mógł stąd uciec, zabierając pieniądze, które Anastazja właśnie mu pokazała.

Nie, nie mógł. Dała mu dach nad głową, spokojne życie. Nie mógłby jej po prostu okraść. Poza tym wziąłby pieniądze i co? Nie miał gdzie iść. Nie miał żadnego pomysłu. Jedyny jego plan przewidywał rozmowę z dyrektorem.

Uderzył się w głowę, kiedy wpadł na prosty, ale genialny pomysł. Było to tak proste i oczywiste, że nie dowierzał, że nie wpadł na to wcześniej. Przecież mógł napisać do Dumbledore'a!

Zmotywowany ruszył do siebie. Jeśli się pospieszy uda mu się nawet zdążyć na pocztę i wysłać list przed zamknięciem punktu.

Minęły dwa długie dni, pełne nerwowego oczekiwania, zanim Harry dostał odpowiedź na swój list. Była uprzejma i krótka, ale mimo to Harry cieszył się dzięki niej zupełnie jakby dostał wymarzony prezent.

 _Panie Granger,_

 _dziękuję za pański list. Z powodu obowiązków nie będę mógł szybko się z panem poznać osobiście. Najbliższym wolnym terminem jest wycieczka do Hogsmeade, w sobotę za dwa tygodnie. Zatem jeśli panu to odpowiada, chętnie się z panem spotkam w Trzech Miotłach o 14._

 _Albus Dumbledore_

Harry nie mógł prosić o więcej, więc kiedy tylko nadeszła godzina spotkania pędził w stronę Trzech Mioteł. Niestety Anastazja była słabym ogrodnikiem i zanim wyszedł musiał sprzątnąć chaos, który stworzyła w ogrodzie, próbując się nim zająć. Obiecując jej, że nauczy ją później wszystkiego, wybiegł z domu modląc się, żeby Dumbledore nie wyszedł z pubu.

Wpadł na kogoś tuż przed Trzema Miotłami. Siła zderzenia posłała oboje na ziemię.

\- Hej, dzieciaku, ostrożnie - usłyszał niski, spokojny głos.

\- Przepraszam - wymamrotał. Ktoś go podniósł za bluzę, a następnie chwycił za ramię. _Kłopoty_ , pomyślał.

\- Kim jesteś? Nie wyglądasz mi na ucznia Hogwartu - burknął człowiek, który go trzymał.

\- Nie, ja jestem...

\- Nie jesteś też z wioski. Złodziejaszek? Wiem, że dzieciaki są łatwym łupem, ale robicie się coraz bardziej śmiali, jeśli chcecie kraść w pubie.

Harry spojrzał na niego. Był tak wysoki, że musiał podnieść głowę, aby spojrzeć w twarz mężczyzny. Miał nieprzyjemny wyraz twarzy i szczerzył swoje dziwne, krzywe zęby. Były dziwne, bowiem nie wyglądały jak zęby normalnej osoby, lecz jakby szpiczaste, jak u dzikiego zwierzęcia.

\- Nie jestem złodziejem - powiedział mimo lęku, który odczuwał.

\- Nie jesteś, jasne. Jeszcze nie? - Ręka na ramieniu Gryfona zacisnęła się mocniej. - Dzisiaj miałeś test, co, mały? Nawaliłeś. Ale nie martw się. Na przesłuchaniu nie nawalisz i grzecznie mi wyśpiewasz gdzie są twoi koleżkowie.

Harry pokręcił rozpaczliwie głową. Nie mógł być zabrany na przesłuchanie. Absolutnie nie! Nie był niczemu winny, ale nie mógł pozwolić, aby jego sekret się wydał. Poza tym, wtedy przepadłaby jego jedyna szansa na spotkanie z Dumbledorem. Nie mógł na to pozwolić.

\- Nie jestem złodziejem! - krzyknął, ściągając na nich niechcianą uwagę kilku przechodniów. - Umówiłem się na spotkanie w Trzech Miotłach z Albusem Dumbledorem!

Mężczyźni roześmiali się wesoło, jakby usłyszeli dobry żart.

\- Zabawny jesteś. Takiego kłamstwa jeszcze nie słyszeliśmy.

\- Robicie się coraz zuchwalsi, jeśli myślicie sobie, że ktoś taki jak Dumbledore spotkałby się z takim małym złodziejem - odezwał się drugi, a jego głos stracił wszelkie ciepło. Brzmiał ostro i nieprzyjemnie.

Harry czuł przerażenie. Był sam, przeciwko dwóm postawnym mężczyznom. W dodatku słyszał za plecami szepty innych ludzi, które z pewnością nie były przyjazne. Nie miał żadnych szans.

\- Ale to prawda, panowie. Pan Granger był ze mną umówiony - rozległ się głos za nimi.

Harry nie pamiętał, czy kiedykolwiek czuł większą ulgę niż w momencie gdy usłyszał głos starego czarodzieja.


	5. Chapter 5

**OD AUTORKI:** Długo mnie nie było. I nie zamierzałam być. Coś tknęło mnie, żeby zalogować się, a kiedy przeczytałam wiadomość z pytaniem o rozdział zrobiło mi się jakoś cieplej na serduchu. W efekcie przeczytałam całą historię na nowo i coś podkusiło mnie, żeby usiąść do niej na chwilę. Chwila wyniosła dwa nowe rozdziały. Także tego. Zapraszam na dzisiejszą (krótszą) porcję przygód naszego młodego czarodzieja.

* * *

Chuchnął w kubek z gorącą herbatą. Znał ten smak, charakterystyczny dla herbat, które pijał w gabinecie dyrektora w swoich czasach. To pozwoliło mu się zrelaksować w pełni i zapomnieć o katastrofie, jaką było przeniesienie w czasie.

Przez chwilę milczeli obaj.

\- Ta historia brzmi naprawdę nieprawdopodobnie - rzekł Dumbeldore gładząc z zamyśleniem feniksa. Ten wydał z siebie radosny trel.

Po interwencji starszego mężczyzny w sytuację przed Trzema Miotłami i szybkim wycofaniu się Aurorów, którzy podejrzewali Harry'ego o kradzież, Dumbledore zadecydował, że lepiej będzie jeśli porozmawiają w zamku, z dala od ciekawskich uszu i oczu, które towarzyszyły im niemal aż do gabinetu mężczyzny w szkole. Tak właśnie Harry po raz pierwszy w tym czasie przekroczył mury Hogwartu.

Opowiedzenie swojej historii zajęło Harryemu trochę czasu, nawet jeśli okroił ją z części szczegółów. Nie wspominał kim był w swoim czasie, ani gdzie. Swoją historię dotyczącą zamieszkania z Anastazją też częściowo pominął - powiedział tylko, że przypadkiem zatrudnił się u kobiety i teraz tam mieszka.

\- Wiem, że to brzmi mało wiarygodnie, ale… - Harry już chciał zacząć mówić dalej, ale mężczyzna podniósł dłoń chcąc go uciszyć.

\- Wierzę ci, chłopcze.

\- I?

\- Nie wiem o co pytasz. Co dalej? Spróbuję ci pomóc, ale nie mogę być pewien, że to się uda. Widzisz… Tak magia jak i czas kryją w sobie wiele tajemnic. Być może to co się wydarzyło to tylko przypadek, a być może to przeznaczenie skierowało cię w miejsce, w którym się znajdujesz. - Mimo młodszego wyglądu, Dumbeldore zachowywał się niemal tak samo jak w czasach Gryfona. Z dobrotliwym uśmiechem i błyszczącymi oczami siedział w fotelu za biurkiem, a Fawkes wiernie mu towarzyszył. Harry nigdy się nad tym nie zastanawiał, ale w tym momencie pomyślał, że mężczyzna musiał mieć feniksa długi czas.

Feniks jakby wiedząc, że Harry o nim myśli, spojrzał na chłopca i przekrzywił głowę.

\- Rozumiem - powiedział odwracając wzrok od ptaka. - Co ze mną będzie?

Zapadło milczenie, a Dumbledore przestał głaskać swojego podopiecznego, który wydał z siebie oburzone skrzeknięcie, i odleciał na swoją żerdź w kącie gabinetu.

\- Gdybyś był starszy, zasugerowałbym abyś został w Hogsmeade. Z tego, co wiem, dobrze sobie radzisz ze zwierzętami - mężczyzna mrugnął do niego. Harry nie po raz pierwszy zastanawiał się ile ten człowiek wie o tym, co się dzieje na świecie. - Ale nie masz ukończonych nawet SUM-ów, co stanowi spory problem.

\- Panie profesorze, jestem niepełnoletni. Nawet gdybym miał SUMy…

\- To jakiś problem? - zdziwił się mężczyzna.

\- Nieletnim nie wolno czarować poza szkołą.

\- Nieletnim uczniom nie wolno czarować poza szkołą - poprawił go. - W innych przypadkach nie obowiązuje Namiar, bo zapewne nim się martwisz. Gdyby tak było, młodzi czarodzieje nie mogliby pobierać nauk w domu. Myślałem, że naucza się tego w szkołach - ostatnie zdanie powiedział bardziej do siebie niż do Harry'ego.

\- Więc mogę czarować? - zdziwił się.

\- Oczywiście. Nawet powinieneś, dla zapewnienia ujścia swojej mocy. Anastazja nic ci nie mówiła na temat czarów?

Harry pokręcił głową. Przypomniał sobie minę kobiety, gdy powiedział jej, że nie czarował od miesiąca. Tak. To mogło być jakąś wskazówką.

\- Wciąż pozostaje kwestia edukacji - czarodziej spojrzał z namysłem na swojego gościa. - Myślę, że od nowego roku szkolnego powinieneś zacząć naukę w piątej klasie. Z tego co wiem, to będzie pokrywać się z tym, co uczyłeś się, a tobie da możliwość przygotowania się do egzaminów.

Harry był szczęśliwy, że będzie mógł być znów w Hogwarcie, ale…

\- Panie profesorze, czy to nie wywoła zamieszania? - zapytał z niepewnością. - W końcu nikt nie zaczyna nauki w szkole na piątym roku - wyjaśnił. - Poza tym, nie stać mnie na to.

\- Hogwart ma stypendium dla uczniów z problemami finansowymi - uspokoił go czarodziej. - Być może twoje rzeczy nie będą najlepszej jakości, ale z pewnością umożliwią ci naukę. - Uśmiech uspokoił nieco chłopca. - Obawiam się, że w tych czasach często pojawiają się nowi uczniowie w naszej szkole. Niektórzy przez to, że byli uczeni w domu, a teraz już nie mogą tak kontynuować edukacji, ale często ze względów bezpieczeństwa rodzice postanawiają przenieść dzieci do Hogwartu.

Harry poznał po tonie czarodzieja o czym mówił. Wojna dotknęła i szkołę, a ta pomagała dzieciom tak jak tylko mogła. To było z jednej strony pocieszające, a z drugiej przykre. Nigdy nie myślał o tym, ale za czasów Voldemorta, zanim Harry go pokonał, Hogwart też pewnie był schronieniem dla wielu młodych czarodziejów i czarownic. Nikt nigdy o tym nie mówił, pewnie w nadziei, że to już się nie powtórzy.

 _Ale Voldemort wrócił_ , pomyślał Harry.

\- Ron!

Podskoczył, kiedy poczuł dziabnięcie w ucho. Nawet nie spostrzegł kiedy Fawkes pojawił się koło niego.

\- Przepraszam, zamyśliłem się - powiedział przepraszająco. Pogładził feniksa po lśniących piórach, a ten ustawił się wygodniej po więcej pieszczot.

\- Wybacz jego zachowanie, uwielbia kiedy ktoś zwraca na niego uwagę.

\- Nic nie szkodzi. Ciężko nie zwracać na niego uwagi, jest piękny - powiedział. Feniks od razu wygiął się dumnie, wywołując cichy śmiech dyre… _profesora, to profesor Dumbledore, nie dyrektor_ , zganił się w myślach Harry.

\- Dasz sobie radę, chłopcze? - zapytał poważnie mężczyzna po chwili.

Harry uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi.

\- Proszę się nie martwić - odparł wstając z krzesła. Rozumiał, że to już koniec rozmowy. We wrześniu wróci w mury Hogwartu. I być może odkryje jak wrócić do domu. - Poradzę sobie.

Starszy czarodziej skinął głową, jakby właśnie takiej odpowiedzi się spodziewał.

\- Ach, Ron, zanim zapomnę - zawołał go, gdy był już przy drzwiach. - Proponuję ci wymyślić sobie lepsze imię. Te wybitnie do ciebie nie pasuje - mrugnął do niego.

Harry poczuł jak jego serce przyspiesza.

\- Tak zrobię - powiedział czując suchość w ustach.

Skąd ten człowiek wiedział, że tak naprawdę nie nazywa się Ron Granger?

 _To Dumbeldore, Potter_ \- zadrwił głos w jego głowie. _Oczywiście, że wie o takich rzeczach._

Harry wyszedł z gabinetu mężczyzny i pokręcił głową. Ten człowiek zawsze będzie dla niego tajemnicą.

Spokojnym krokiem szedł przez wioskę. Już miał skręcać w uliczkę, przy której stał jego dom, kiedy przypomniał sobie, że Anastazja napomknęła coś o paczce do odebrania od zielarki, zatem poszedł w tamtym kierunku.

Paczka okazała się być zestawem ziół. Uśmiechnął się lekko poprawiając pakunek w ramionach. Minie jeszcze trochę czasu, kiedy rośliny w ich ogrodzie będą nadawały się do używania w kuchni. Jednak nie mógł się tego doczekać. Pamiętał swój pobyt u Dursleyów i to, jak cieszyło go zbieranie owoców swojej pracy. To było niemal uzależniające, kiedy zrywał owoce czy dodawał własnoręcznie wyhodowanych ziół do zupy.

Zamyślony szedł, aż dotarł do drzwi. Kiedy chwycił za klamkę poczuł coś dziwnego. Magia wokół niego wydawała się go poddusić, zanim puściła go wracając na swoje miejsce.

Coś było nie tak.

Odstawił paczkę tuż przy drzwiach i powoli otworzył drzwi nie chcąc robić najmniejszego hałasu. Drzwi odsłoniły przed nim pusty hol. Podejrzanie pusty i cichy. Harry przełknął ślinę i postąpił krok naprzód. Czuł się dziwnie nie na miejscu. Jakby był intruzem w domu, w którym mieszkał. Nie było to przyjemne uczucie.

W domu nie było śladu po jego właścicielce, co wydało mu się dziwne. Była pora, w której Anastazja powinna być już w domu. Jednak wszystko świadczyło o tym, że czarownica jeszcze nie wróciła.

Harry próbował wyczuć magię kobiety, ale wydawało się, że ta zniknęła kompletnie. Przeszedł do salonu próbując nie robić hałasu. Wtedy też, nawet nie zauważył skąd, pojawiła się przed nim postać, która przycisnęła go do ściany wbijając koniec różdżki w jego szyję.

\- Coś ty za jeden? - syknęła mu w twarz.

Harry zamrugał zaskoczony. Tuż przed jego twarzą była inna twarz. _Kobieta._ Wyglądała znajomo.

\- Jestem Ron - wykrztusił.

\- Ten od remontu? - wydawało się, że czarownica nieco się rozluźniła, kiedy przytaknął. - Czemu więc się skradasz?

\- Osłony się zmieniły - wyszeptał. Przesunęła po nim spojrzeniem, po czym puściła go i cofnęła się o kilka kroków.

\- Osłony się zmieniły - powtórzyła dziwnym głosem. Harry czuł się skołowany. Kto to był i czego chciał?

\- Co pani tu robi? Kim pani jest? Gdzie pani Anastazja? - zapytał na jednym wdechu.

Kobieta drgnęła.

\- Moja matka… - zaczęła czarownica drżącym tonem. Harry już rozumiał skąd to podobieństwo. - ona… nie żyje.

Harry oparł się o ścianę, czując się jakby ktoś przywalił mu w brzuch sprawiając tym samym, że całe powietrze uszło z niego.

\- Ale...

Zauważył, że kobieta zacisnęła pięść.

\- Znaleźli ją niedawno. Kiedy tylko się o tym dowiedziałam od razu tu przybyłam. Miałam nadzieję, że to nie ona. Że jest w domu. Ale osłony nie chciały mnie przepuścić. Dopiero po chwili dałam sobie z nimi radę i udało mi się wejść. Wiedziałam już wtedy - wyrzucała z siebie słowa beznamiętnym tonem. - Mogłyśmy nie być w najlepszych stosunkach, ale wiem, że wpuściłaby mnie do swojego domu.

To odpowiada na pytanie dlaczego nigdy jej nie widziałem, pomyślał Harry tępo. Czuł się dziwnie. Jeszcze niedawno był przepełniony euforią, a teraz wydawało mu się, że los postanowił po raz kolejny zadrwić z niego.

Kobieta wzięła głęboki oddech.

\- Masz jeden dzień - powiedziała cicho. - Jutro wieczorem przyjdę tu znowu i ma cię tu nie być. Nie wiem co moja matka ci powiedziała, ale nie chcę cię tu więcej widzieć. Masz się wynieść.

Harry miał wrażenie, że jego ciało robi się ołowiane. Tylko resztki woli utrzymywały go w niezmienionej pozycji.

Czarownica nawet na niego nie spojrzała, kiedy wychodziła.

Kiedy trzasnęły wejściowe drzwi chłopak pozwolił sobie opaść na kolana i zapłakał.


	6. Chapter 6

**OD AUTORKI:** Dziękuję bardzo za komentarze. Motywują mnie do tego, aby dalej rzucać Harry'emu kłody pod nogi :)

* * *

Uderzył wściekle w ścianę. Nie miał różdżki, a żeby ją kupić potrzebował pieniędzy. Pieniędzy, które ukryte były w ścianie, a do których dostać mógł się tylko za pomocą różdżki.

\- Niech to szlag! - wrzasnął, a jego pięść znów napotkała ścianę. Osunął się po niej dławiąc się łzami bezsilności.

Ten dzień miał zaliczać się do udanych. A przynajmniej Harry myślał, że tak będzie. Udało mu się spotkać z Dumbledorem (choć nie bez małych trudności). Czarodziej nawet rozświetlił nieco wizję chłopaka dotyczącą jego przyszłości, więc kiedy wracał w euforii do domu nie spodziewał się, że życie postanowi znów się nim zabawić i nasłać na niego śmierć kobiety, która była mu tak życzliwa.

Po wyjściu córki Anastazji Harry długo płakał. Tak długo, że aż zmorzył go sen i gdy się obudził był środek nocy. Wtedy dotarło do niego to co się wydarzyło i to co musiał zrobić. Miał czas do wieczora, aby się wynieść.

Tylko nie miał żadnego pomysłu co ma ze sobą zrobić przez kolejny miesiąc.

Przypomniał sobie o skrytce w łazience, którą pokazała mu stara czarownica. _Gdyby coś się wydarzyło zabierz je i uciekaj._ Zacisnął palce obolałej od spotkania ze ścianą ręki. Czy Anastazja wiedziała, że umrze a jej córka wyrzuci go stąd?

Podniósł wzrok na przeklętą skrytkę i z zaskoczeniem zobaczył przed swoimi oczami worek. Zamrugał. Otworzył ją. Bez różdżki.

\- Może to ma jakiś związek z moją magią i tym całym powiązaniem jej z domem – mruknął do siebie pod nosem, po czym bez ociągania podniósł się i sięgnął po sakiewkę. Wydawało mu się, że od czasu gdy Uzdrowicielka pokazała mu sakiewkę, objętość woreczka powiększyła się.

Szybko przeliczył pieniądze, które trzymał. Ręce drżały mu nieco i ledwo powstrzymywał się od kolejnej fali łez na wspomnienie kobiety. Była taka dobra, pomagała wszystkim. I zabili ją. Harry ścisnął monetę trzymaną w dłoni. Wszyscy, którzy byli dla niego dobrzy umierali. Jego rodzice, Cedric… Nie, nie mógł o tym teraz myśleć. Ale wiedział, obiecywał sobie, że przyjdzie czas, a on pomści ich. Tak jak i Anastazję, która nie znając go, przygarnęła go i dała mu dach nad głową. Znajdzie jej zabójcę i pomści uzdrowicielkę.

Jednak pierw musiał przeżyć. Nie mógł bezmyślnie pognać gdzieś w świat. Potrzebował planu.

Bezmyślnie obracał złotą monetę w dłoniach. Poproszenie Dumbledore'a nie wchodziło w grę. Czarodziej był zbyt zajęty aby przejmować się jeszcze nim. W dodatku obiecał, że jakoś sobie poradzi do września.

 _Ale to było zanim zabili panią Anastazję._

 _Nieważne!_ Musiał sobie poradzić. **Sam.** Nie mógł wiecznie liczyć na to, że inni mu pomogą. Czas było dorosnąć i nauczyć się zadbać o siebie samemu.

Wrzucił trzymaną monetę do sakiewki z małym uśmiechem.

Miał pomysł.

* * *

Trzask.

Harry pędził ulicami z wściekłością w oczach.

\- To niemożliwe, Ron.

To było jedyne zdanie, które usłyszał od właściciela sklepu zoologicznego, kiedy przyszedł do niego z pytaniem o pracę w pełnym wymiarze i możliwość przemieszkania do września. Mężczyzna przez cały czas, który chłopiec tam spędził powiedział tylko to jedno zdanie. Nic więcej, i nic mniej. Tylko cholerne _to niemożliwe_.

 _Ani przepraszam, ani chrzań się_ , prychnął chłopak w myślach pędząc ulicami miasteczka. Była wczesna pora i wydawało się, że wszyscy jeszcze śpią, ale pierwsze głowy pojawiały się w oknach, ciekawsko wyglądając na ulice.

Gryfon skręcił w uliczkę i wpadł do domu, który dziś miał opuścić. W głowie miał tylko jeszcze jeden pomysł i czuł niepokój wiedząc, że jeśli to nie wyjdzie będzie miał kłopoty. Ale aby spróbować potrzebował znacznie więcej niż to co miał.

Anastazja już nie będzie tego potrzebowała, pomyślał ponuro wpadając do sypialni kobiety. Był tu tylko raz, kiedy upewniał się, że ściany i podłogi wyglądają tak jak miały wyglądać. Dlatego też zatrzymał się w pół kroku i jego zły nastrój wyparował na widok pięknego, ogromnego łóżka z ciemnego drewna. Całe pomieszczenie oddawało charakter kobiety – łagodne, ciepłe, a jednocześnie poważne i eleganckie. Harry spojrzał na jasne zasłony w oknach, które wydawały się lśnić w świetle porannego słońca.

Potrząsnął głową. Nie po to tu przyszedł, aby podziwiać pokój. Skierował swoje kroki ku szafie i otworzył ją. Widział pudła na dnie, zapewne z butami, ale wolał się upewnić. Tak. Ta szafa zawierała tylko odzież kobiety.

Kolejna była podobna. Dopiero na dnie trzeciej szafy Harry znalazł torbę, którą uznał za wysoce przydatną. Wyglądała jak ta, którą Uzdrowicielka często brała ze sobą, kiedy wychodziła do pracy. Gryfon dobrze wiedział, że coś takiego jest nie tylko drogie, ale i dobre. Z zaklęciami zmniejszającymi wagę i powiększającymi pojemność pozwalało mu zabrać ze sobą więcej niż tylko ubrania, które kupił za pierwszą tygodniówkę, którą otrzymał.

Jednak na tym nie poprzestał swoich poszukiwań. Czuł się źle, ale zabierał ze sobą wszystko, co uznawał za wartościowe. Domyślał się, że część z tego będzie musiał sprzedać sprzedać na czarnym rynku, ale jeśli miał wybierać szemrane sposoby zdobycia gotówki lub śmierć z głodu to wolał mieć nieczyste sumienie. Zresztą czy to naprawdę wiele różniło się od tego co robił u Dursleyów, kiedy zakradał się do lodówki wieczorami?

 _Tak_ , podpowiedział mu głos w jego głowie. _Dursleyowie nie byli Anastazją._

Warknął na siebie, kiedy schodził po schodach do kuchni. To nie było ani miejsce, ani czas na rozmyślania o tym co jest dobre a co nie.

Kiedy wychodził z domu jego torba była już prawie pełna. Zabrał ze sobą większość eliksirów, jakie znalazł w laboratorium i gabinecie, a także wszystko, co uznał, że może mu się przydać. Takim oto sposobem w jego torbie znalazły się też kociołki, książki i składniki eliksirów.

Starał się nie myśleć o tym jako o zrabowaniu domu Uzdrowicielki, ale żadne inne określenie nie pasowało do tego, co zrobił.

Szedł przez mniej uczęszczane ulice czując się tak, jakby wszyscy, których napotkał po drodze na peron, obserwowali go i wiedzieli co zrobił. Potrząsnął głową. _To absurd._

Gdy tylko dotarł na miejsce niemal od razu podszedł do kasy biletowej i powiedział cel swojej podróży.

\- Za pół godziny – usłyszał w odpowiedzi. - 5 galeonów.

Wzdrygnął i wyciągnął żądaną kwotę z sakiewki. Nie wiedział, że przejazd pociągiem z Hogsmeade do Londynu jest tak drogi. Jako uczeń Hogwartu nigdy nie płacił za przejazd, ale widać magiczna kolej odbijała to sobie na innych czarodziejach i czarownicach.

Pół godziny minęło dość szybko i po chwili na peron wtoczyła się znajoma lokomotywa. Harry i jeszcze jedna, stara czarownica, wsiedli do pociągu. Kiedy przechodził między pustymi przedziałami chłopak czuł się dziwnie nieswojo. Pamiętał Hogwart Express pełen ludzi, żywy i hałaśliwy. Cisza, która go otaczała, kiedy szedł korytarzem, była dziwna.

Wszedł do jednego z przedziałów i westchnął. Czekała go długa podróż i niepewna przyszłość. Albo raczej przeszłość.

Złapał się na tym, że nie wspomina przeszłości, albo raczej _swojej teraźniejszości._ Odkąd pojawił się w tych czasach niewiele myślał o Ronie, Hermionie, czy Syriuszu. To było przerażające odkrycie. Nie zastanawiał się nad tym jak i kiedy wróci. Po prostu żył tutaj i nie myślał o tym, że nie powinno go tu być. _Być może to dlatego, że muszę myśleć jak żyć, żeby przeżyć_ , pomyślał kwaśno na wspomnienie swoich dotychczasowych doświadczeń w nowych czasach. Nieważne w jakich czasach by nie żył, jego życie nie mogło być spokojne.

* * *

Podróż do Londynu minęła mu jednak bez problemów, tak samo jak bez kłopotu dotarł do Dziurawego Kotła. Dzwon kościelny wybijał właśnie szesnastą, kiedy Harry przekraczał próg pubu. Zapytał barmana, czy przepuści go na Pokątną. Barman był człowiekiem bardziej rudym niż wszyscy Weasleye razem wzięci, wyższym od drzwi i z nosem większym od tego należącego do Snape'a. A mimo to było w nim coś przyjaznego, co sprawiło, że Harry uśmiechnął się lekko widząc jak czarodziej stuka w odpowiednie cegły tylko po to, by za moment pojawiła się przed nimi ulica Pokątna w całej swojej okazałości.

\- Dziękuję – powiedział Gryfon i ruszył przed siebie.

 _Niewiele się tu zmieniło_ , pomyślał przechodząc obok sklepów. _Albo raczej niewiele się zmieni w ciągu pięćdziesięciu lat_. Produkty na wystawach różniły się, ale same witryny wydawały się być nietknięte przez czas. To było dziwne uczucie, kiedy patrzył po tak znajomych miejscach, a jednocześnie wiedział, że są zupełnie mu obce. Choć widział lodziarnię Floriana Fortescue – tak samo małą i z takim samym stoliczkiem jak w jego czasach – to wiedział, że z pewnością nie spotka tam tego sympatycznego czarodzieja, który pomagał mu niegdyś z pracą domową z historii magii.

Zatrzymał się przed sklepem z różdżkami. Czuł się dziwnie wchodząc tu ponownie. Pamiętał jak niesamowita (i dziwaczna) była jego pierwsza wizyta w tym miejscu. Nie był pewien, czy chce ponownie tego doświadczyć, ale potrzebował różdżki, a tylko Ollivander mógł mu ją sprzedać. Z drugiej strony… kto teraz sprzedawał? Nie był pewien czy pan Ollivander był tak stary aby w tych czasach też być właścicielem tego sklepu.

Wszedł spokojniejszy. I w tych czasach sklep był maleńki, wypełniony pudełkami z różdżkami aż po sufit.

\- Dzień dobry – powiedział w przestrzeń.

Młody mężczyzna o gęstych, brązowych włosach wyłonil się zza regału tak nagle, że Harry podskoczył mimo bycia przygotowanym na to. Sprzedawca wyglądał na niewiele starszego niż chłopak, ale Harry wiedział z kim ma do czynienia. Duże, srebrne, przenikliwe oczy patrzące na niego badawczym spojrzeniem zdradzały tożsamość lepiej niż cokolwiek innego.

\- Witam. W czym mogę służyć?

\- Potrzebuję różdżki – powiedział Harry czując suchość w gardle, kiedy mężczyzna zlustrował go spojrzeniem. Czuł się nieswojo.

\- Nie sądzę, by coś innego przywiodło pana właśnie tutaj – skinął głową podchodząc bliżej. - Która ręka ma moc? - zapytał wyciągając z kieszeni taśmę.

\- Prawa – odpowiedział chłopak i wyciągnął ją przed siebie. Ollivander mruknął w aprobacie i pozwolił aby taśma zaczęła mierzyć jego klienta.

\- Jak pan zapewne wie, różdżka sama wybiera właściciela – mówił spokojnie, a taśma opadła na podłogę po wykonaniu pomiarów. - Niejasne jest jak i dlaczego. - Położył kilka pudełek przed chłopakiem, otwierając je. - Proszę spróbować tej – powiedział podając mu jedną z różdżek, ale Harry czuł, że to nie ta. Ostatnia, jasnobrązowa różdżka wydawała się pulsować magią i wzywać go do siebie.

\- Mogę…? - zaryzykował sięgając właśnie po nią. W bladych jak księżyce oczach Ollivandera pojawiło się zaskoczenie, ale zezwolił mu na wzięcie w dłonie różdżki. Harry czuł jak jego magia płonie pod skórą i rozgrzewa całe jego ciało.

\- Fascynujące – rzekł sprzedawca. - Zaiście niesamowite.

Harry spojrzał z wahaniem na czarodzieja. Kiedy ostatnio coś wydało mu się ciekawe, okazało się, że różdżka chłopaka i Voldemorta są bliźniaczkami. Nie wiedział, czy na pewno chce wiedzieć co tym razem było fascynujące.

\- Co jest takie fascynujące?

\- Widzi pan… różdżka pana wezwała, a to zdarza się nieczęsto – czarodziej dotknął pustego pudełka. - Tak… w rzeczy samej… Niezwykle rzadkie wydarzenie… Coś czuję, że będzie pan miał ciekawe życie jako jeden z Wezwanych.

No właśnie. Mógł nie pytać. Jego życie i tak było pełne atrakcji, bez dodatkowych bonusów w postaci _ciekawej_ różdżki.

\- Em…

\- To będzie osiem galeonów – powiedział sprzedawca jakby schodząc na ziemię.

Harry podał odliczoną kwotę i schował magiczny kijek.

\- Niech pana nie zwiodą pozory – usłyszał, kiedy wychodził. - Różdżki potrafią znacznie więcej niż wydaje się czarodziejom. Powodzenia.

Przyda się, pomyślał chłopiec z krzywą miną. Przeniesienie w czasie, bomba, potem jakieś dziwne magiczne testy, śmierć Anastazji i teraz to. Los go nie lubił i namiętnie wpychał w środek chaosu, nawet jeśli Harry marzył jedynie o spokojnym życiu.

Nie czas na roztkliwianie się nad sobą, sarknął. Musiał zrobić jeszcze kilka rzeczy przed nadejściem nocy. Z tym postanowieniem ruszył do kolejnego miejsca mając nadzieję, że uda mu się załatwić wszystko, czego potrzebował.

Nawet nie wiedział jak bardzo się mylił.

Miał wrażenie, że obszedł Pokątną wzdłuż i wszerz, ale nigdzie nie mógł znaleźć pracy. Gdziekolwiek nie pytał wszyscy mówili mu, że nikogo nie poszukują. Jeden z młodych sprzedawców, którego spotkał w sklepie z amuletami zdradził mu, że są niewielkie szanse na znalezienie pracy w tych czasach. Takich jak on było wielu i właściciele sklepów mieli w czym przebierać, jeśli chodziło o pracowników. Wojna osierociła już mnóstwo osób, które podejmowały się wszelkiej pracy, aby tylko przeżyć. W dodatku do potencjalnych pracowników dołączali uczniowie szkoły. Wszystko po to, aby pomóc swoim rodzinom.

Harry opadł na krzesło w Dziurawym Kotle i westchnął. Po porażce w poszukiwaniach pracy było tylko gorzej. Próbował sprzedać kosztowności, które zabrał z domu Anastazji, ale we wszystkich miejscach gdzie tylko zaczął o tym mówić, gonili go. Sprzedawca staroci zagroził mu nawet, że wezwie Aurorów, jeśli natychmiast nie zabierze tych brudnych rzeczy z jego sklepu. No cóż… Fiasko totalne, ale przynajmniej próbował.

Następnie poszedł do banku, aby założyć konto i zostawić część pieniędzy. Nie uśmiechało mu się stracić wszystkich, jeśli coś by się wydarzyło lub ktoś go okradł. Ale i tam czekało go rozczarowanie. Aby założyć skrytkę trzeba było być pełnoletnim czarodziejem, a Harryemu było daleko do takowego.

Z poczuciem porażki więc udał się do Dziurawego Kotła, aby załatwić sprawę noclegu i swojego pobytu na czas, który pozostał mu do rozpoczęcia roku szkolnego. Rudy barman, który wcześniej pomógł mu dostać się na Pokątną, podał mu cenę takiego pobytu, a ta zwaliła chłopaka z nóg. To było niemalże siedmiokrotnością sumy, którą posiadał. A przecież musiał jeszcze żyć!

Westchnął cicho. Wydawało się, że w świecie czarodziejów nawet żeby być bezdomnym trzeba było być bogatym.

Nagle usłyszał szurnięcie krzesła przed sobą. Podniósł głowę i zobaczył jak nieznany mu mężczyzna siada przed nim.

\- Wybacz, mogę się dosiąść? - zapytał czyniąc to jednocześnie. Harry wzruszył ramionami. Szczerze miał już dość tego dnia i nie dbał o to z kim przyjdzie mu spędzać czas nad rozwodnioną zupą. - Szukasz pracy? - zapytał nieznajomy jakby był nieświadomy nastroju chłopaka.

Gryfon podniósł spojrzenie na mężczyznę. Proste, ciemne włosy, jasna cera, niebieskie oczy. Zwyczajny czarodziej, jakich mnóstwo. A jednak coś było w nim, co sprawiało, że nie mógł na niego nie patrzeć.

\- Być może. Skąd pan wie?

Uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Widziałem jak chodziłeś po Pokątnej – przyznał czarodziej. - I zanim zaczniesz się przejmować, to nie, nie śledziłem cię. Po prostu szukam pracowników i się rozglądam czasem po ulicy.

Harry zmrużył oczy.

\- Pracowników do czego?

\- Wraz z przyjacielem prowadzę hodowlę w Walii – wyjawił mu. - Poszukujemy opiekunów dla naszych podopiecznych. Płacimy 50 galeonów za tydzień na wywiązywanie się z obowiązków. Nie płacimy wcale, jeśli ktoś skrzywdzi nasze zwierzęta.

\- Co to za zwierzęta?

\- Węże.

Harry przełknął ślinę.

\- Boisz się węży?

\- Nie. Tylko po prostu… nie wiem gdzie jest haczyk.

Mężczyzna wyszczerzył zęby.

\- Haczyk jest taki, że nikt nie może się dowiedzieć – wyjawił cicho. - O niczym.

\- To jest… niebezpieczne?

\- A jak sądzisz?

 _Głupie pytanie, Harry_ , zbeształ się w myślach.

\- Przemyśl to – powiedział czarodziej spokojnym głosem. - A gdy się zdecydujesz, udaj się pod ten adres. - Położył kartkę na stole, po czym podniósł się z miejsca. - Dobrej nocy.


End file.
